


Irene, Joy.

by Sooyoungster



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, i love these two so much, let them rise jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooyoungster/pseuds/Sooyoungster
Summary: The daily events in Park Sooyoung and Bae Joohyun’s lives as a couple.





	Irene, Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu~  
> basically, this’ll be a series of them being.. them (lol). the events will be from different timelines, but the setting’s still the same.

“Sooyoung-ah! We’re going to be late!” Irene yells at her girlfriend from the living room, urgency filling up the woman’s voice. 

It was their friend Wendy’s birthday today, and of course they had to be there for it. The two of them along with Seulgi and Yeri have been the best of friends during their time in college.

Wendy’s been a huge part of their life even before Irene and Joy had started dating. Honestly, the couple owe their status to Wendy, if they were going to be honest. Their small friend had to put up with both of their stubbornness and their strong personalities. Heck, Irene and Joy liked each other, but back then they were too high on their pride to admit that. With Wendy’s guidance, they were able to tune things out and level each other properly, which made things end up in a positive way.

Because now, Irene gets to kiss Joy, and boy, was it better than what she fantasized.

Irene shuffles to the mirror to take a look at herself. She’s wearing a loose, white shirt with a black leather jacket on top, with a pair of skinny jeans and some sneakers. Her hair is tied up to a ponytail, allowing her to showcase the sharp features of her face. Feeling content with the way she’s dressed, she sighs happily.

With the lack of movement or sound coming out from their room, Irene is worried that Joy is still sleeping soundly, not even being conscious about the time. She groans, then walks towards the room. She whips the door open, only to see a sleeping Sooyoung on the bed. She notes her girlfriend shivering, then she looks the blanket that’s barely dangling on her girlfriend’s skin wasn’t covering up for her to get the warmth that she wants.

The sight of her girlfriend in a peaceful state made Irene’s heart warm up. Her girlfriend was taller than her, and heck, sometimes the height difference makes Irene’s neck strain, but Park Sooyoung right now looked like an innocent woman that Irene wanted to keep and hide from the world forever. As much as Irene wanted to cuddle and take a picture of her, she knew she had her priorities.

“Sooyoung-ah.” Irene inches closer to the bed, shaking Joy gently, “Wake up. It’s Seungwan’s birthday today, remember?” She tries, but she only heard groaning from the latter.

“Hnnggh...” Joy mumbles incoherently. Irene smiles at her out of pity, knowing how much her girlfriend got tired from work last night.

Irene sits down on the bed and combs her girlfriend’s short hair, fingers going through smooth locks before inching closer as she kisses the crown of Joy’s head. Joy automatically wears a goofy smile as soon as Irene kissed her, a rosy blush appearing from her pale cheeks.

“B-being unfair, unnie,” Joy whispers, barely heard by Irene. The older woman giggles silently, feeling her heart swoon at the sight of her girlfriend opening her eyes slowly, while the latter’s lashes flutter during the movement.

“As much as I want to cuddle, you have to get up now. Wendy wouldn’t want us to miss her special day.”

“Joohyunnieeee,” the sleepy woman whines, slamming her feet lightly on the bed like a child. “five more minutes.”

“No.”

“Ten?”

“No.”

“Fifteen?”

“Park Sooyoung.” Irene’s stern voice comes out before she sends a scolding look to her girlfriend. Joy pouts at her, making Irene become tempted to kiss such supple lips.

“Fine,” Joy was getting up, but then she reaches the collar of Irene’s shirt, grabbing her closer towards her. The proximity they had made Irene’s breath hitch, suddenly feeling the lack of oxygen. Their noses were touching as Joy wore a devilish smile that made Irene’s legs wobble. The older woman tries her best to suppress her whimper, in which she failed to do so. Joy hears it, and lets out a victorious laugh.

“You’re looking good today, Joohyunnie,” Joy compliments her, but Irene rolls her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

“Are you telling me that I don’t look good all the time?” Though Irene is aware that this wasn’t what Joy meant, she wanted to make fun of her and get back at her for being lazy.

“Maybe.”

“Park Sooyoung, wh—“

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Joy immediately hushes her, the taller woman trying not to feed the fire any longer. “You know I find you the most beautiful.” She kisses the tip of Irene’s nose, then sends her a wide smile. The feeling of Joy’s lips on her skin lingers, making Irene feel at home.

“Yah, you and your words, Sooyoung-ah.” Irene shakes her head, but then she positions herself on top of Joy to cuddle with her. She fits herself on the crook of her Joy’s neck, latching her arms on the tiny waist of her girlfriend. She nuzzles further, inhaling the familiar scent of cranberries, sighing contently.

“I knew you’d give in, unnie. I know I’m irresistible,” Sooyoung brags, only to end up getting slapped by Irene on her stomach.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Joohyun mumbles along with a yawn, feeling the sleepiness crawl up to her bones. Joy smooths out her girlfriend’s long, raven hair, noting the scent of lavender radiating before she locks Irene using her arms, holding her tightly and feeling the warmth of her girlfriend. The tall woman laughs quietly at Irene’s statement before wearing a knowing smirk.

“Trust me, I know.”

They were definitely going to be late.


End file.
